Cienie, ćmy, licho
by Filigranka
Summary: Dla niewinnych los nie ma w zanadrzu spokoju, niestety. Nieliczni ocalali z Nibelheim znowu wpadają w kłopoty - i Cloud nie jest w stanie odmówić im pomocy. Przy okazji wpada na trop wielkiej afery kryminalnej, nadeptuje na odcisk potężnym ludziom, walczy z dawnymi koszmarami oraz zyskuje kilku sojuszników (może nawet - przyjaciół). Trochę kryminał. I legion własnych bohaterów.
1. Chapter 1

Pisze się mi kryminał... Chociaż nie, nie umiem tak pleść intrygi. Ale powiedzmy, że coś obok kryminału. Bo zafascynował mnie pomysł, relacja i parę innych rzeczy, których w fandomie nikt mi nie napisze.

* * *

**Cienie, ćmy, licho**

___Śpi w niebie moim to jezioro cierni.  
Pochylam się i widzę tam na dnie  
Blask mego życia. I to, co straszy mnie,  
Jest tam, nim śmierć mój kształt na wieki spełni_

Czesław Miłosz

* * *

Polerowanie blatów, szorowanie podłóg, dźwięczna piosenka kieliszków – dzień jak co dzień w „7th Heaven". Cloud próbował pomóc, jednak właśnie wrócił z kilkutygodniowej trasy, więc domownicy praktycznie zmusili go, by usiadł, zjadł coś i odpoczął.

Strife, jak to były najemnik, „zjedz coś" odebrał dosłownie: poszedł do kuchni, chwycił kilka owoców, pajdę chleba oraz cieniutki plaster wędliny – musiała zostać dla dzieci; byli całkiem zamożną rodziną, jak na warunki Edge'u, ale wszelka żywność, zwłaszcza naturalnie wyprodukowana, nawet kilka lat po Upadku osiągała tutaj astronomiczne ceny. Po czym wrócił do głównej sali, opadł na barowy stołek i zaczął jeść, przerzucając równocześnie gazetę oraz, jakimś cudem, bardzo uważając na okruszki; mimo niestarannej pozy nic nie zabrudził.

Tifa wpadła moment później, by zacząć go rugać za to, że pomyślał, iż nie zostawili mu obiadu w lodówce. Najemnik – kurier – przypomniał sobie mętnie, że faktycznie coś tam leżało w dwóch garnkach. Zupa oraz pieczeń, jak wywnioskował ze zirytowanej przemowy kobiety. Jego dedukcję potwierdziły zapachy z kuchni, a po kolejnym kwadransie same dania, przyozdobione przyprawami z domowego ogródka. Rzecz była zdecydowanie zbyt elegancka, by tak po prostu przegryzać nią czytanie gazety, więc mężczyzna się potulnie przesiadł do stolika.

I właśnie w chwili, gdy kończył posiłek, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Zamknięte! — krzyknęła Lockhart.

Po drugiej stronie przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. Potem ktoś zawołał, kobiecym, wysokim, nieco piskliwym ze zdenerwowania głosem:

— Ale ja do państwa, nie do baru... prywatnie!

Spojrzeli po sobie. Głos nie brzmiał znajomo, a mieli serdecznie dosyć nachodzących ich obcych, chcących czy to jałmużny, czy to opieki, czy to dotknięcia Clouda (od czasu wyjścia z wód, które zaczęły leczyć, i późniejszej rozprawy z DeepGroundem Strife cieszył się opinią świętego, herosa, patrona Edge'u niemal; bardzo go to irytowało).

Niemniej, byli teraz dobrymi ludźmi, a przynajmniej szczerze chcieli takich udawać. Westchnąwszy, Tifa otworzyła drzwi.

I zamarła w nich, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

— Clara? — wykrztusiła w końcu.

Kobieta potwierdziła, nadal zdenerwowanym tonem, zaczęła coś tłumaczyć i za coś przepraszać, ale jej słowa utonęły w radosnych okrzykach gospodyni. Po pierwszej pół minucie Cloud już wiedział, że niespodziewanym gościem była znajoma Lockhart – jeszcze z Nibelheim, skoro w trzecim zdaniu wspomniały podstawówkę. Mężczyzna dosłownie zamarł z widelcem uniesionym do ust, a potem zmusił się, by bardzo świadomie, spokojnie, jakby odgrywał rolę, włożyć kęs do ust, przeżuć go, przełknąć, przywołać na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, wstać i spróbować się dyskretnie wymknąć.

— Ja właściwie do Clouda... ale chętnie posiedzę i pogadam, oczywiście — zdołała wtrącić Clara.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o szybkie powitanie, rzucenie trzech uprzejmości i zniknięcie w swoim pokoju, jęknął w duszy Strife. Przyjrzał się kobiecie uważniej, desperacko starając się przypomnieć sobie jej twarz, nazwisko, cokolwiek. Mieszkali w końcu czternaście lat w jednej malutkiej miejscowości, byłoby szalonym faux-pas, gdyby nie pamiętał... Musiałby się tłumaczyć, wchodzenie w szczegóły jego problemów psychicznych zaś było ostatnim, na co miałby ochotę. Samo przyjście tej kobiety oznaczało dotykanie przeszłości, a przeszłość była koszmarem, labiryntem, wieczną słabością kuriera.

Co nic nie zmieniało. Dziewczyna była z Nibelheim. Była znajomą Tify. Czegokolwiek chciała, dostanie to. Pociechę, uśmiechy, alkohol, dach nad głową. Pieniądze, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tak mało, tak bardzo, bardzo mało zostało z ich miasta.

— Tak? Potrzebujesz dostarczyć przesyłkę? — Miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi w miarę przyjacielsko, żartobliwie, lekko. — Dla znajomych zniżka specjalna...

Clara potrząsnęła przeczącą głową. Wszelkie oznaki wesołości zniknęły z jej twarzy, jak starte gąbką. Natychmiast. Teraz była tylko przejęta, przerażona nawet. Opadła na krzesło, jakby uszła z niej calutka siła i Cloud pojął, że jedynym, co dotąd utrzymywało kobietę na nogach, była maska, rola, podobna tej, jaką sam przybrał kilka lat temu.

— Ja... Ja wiem, że jesteś kurierem, a Tifa prowadzi bar, że macie własne problemy, ale macie pieniądze i znajomości, i możliwości, wszyscy to wiedzą, a Greg mówił, że zawsze się dopytujecie o ludzi w organizacji, troszczycie się, co z nami jest i pomagacie, kiedy prosi... poza tym – poza tym jesteś w SOLDIER. Udało ci się, jesteś – tobie się udało. Kto może mi pomóc, jeśli nie SOLDIER.

Strife zamarł. Po pierwsze na wzmiankę o tym przeklętym projekcie i tym przeklętym kłamstwie, i przeklętym marzeniu. Po drugie, na myśl o tym, że ktoś znowu skrzywdził ludzi z Nibelheim... a on nie zdołał tego powstrzymać. Mieli z Tifą naprawdę olbrzymie wpływy, potęgę Planety za sobą, byli pewnie najsilniejszymi ludźmi na świecie, a jednak znowu skrzywdzono – nieważne, jak – kogoś z ich rodzinnej miejscowości. Przeklęty cykl.

To gospodyni, jedyna przytomniejsza, zadała rozsądne pytanie, o co właściwie chodzi.

— Sylvia, moja siostrzyczka... możesz jej nie pamiętać, miała jakieś dwa lata, jak poszedłeś do SOLDIER... zniknęła trzy dni temu. Kiedy wracała ze szkoły. Policja nie ma śladów, nie ma wiem nawet, czy naprawdę szukają, zbywają mnie, że wiesz, że dzieci czasem uciekają, że to, że siamto, że chłopak, że mamy rozprężenie moralne, typowe dla czasów po katastrofie... ale Sylvia by tego nie zrobiła. Po tym, co się stało z – z Nibelheim – byłyśmy blisko. Trzymałyśmy się razem. Wiedziała, że nie mam nikogo innego, cała rodzina zginęła – nie zrobiłaby mi tego. Nie Sylvia. Wiem, że wszyscy tak zawsze mówią, ale ona naprawdę... albo chociaż zrobiłaby to inaczej. W drodze ze szkoły? Z plecakiem? Bez dokumentów i pieniędzy? Wiem, że brzmię histerycznie, ale musicie mi uwierzyć, musicie mi pomóc, odwdzięczę się, przysięgam...

Ostatnie słowa wyrwały Strife'a ze stuporu.

— Nie musisz się odwdzięczać. Nie musisz... ja, my – my pomoglibyśmy zawsze. W takiej sytuacji. Każdemu. A ludziom z domu... zawsze. Zawsze — powtórzył jak katarynka.

Miał głos kompletnie wyprany z emocji. Sam umiał już rozpoznawać u siebie objawy, widział więc, że wchodzi właśnie w tryb akcji, wyparcia, odcięcia. Ja za czasów, kiedy grał – był – Zackiem. Czasów najemników, walki, terroru, zemsty... Mógłby tak długo. Tryb był podobno morderczy dla psychiki, ale zdecydowanie pomagał w rozwiązywaniu problemów, które wymagały machania mieczem oraz zimnej krwi, wobec czego póki co Cloud postanowił w nim zostać.

Clara zamrugała. Teraz, kiedy najbardziej paląca sprawa została rozwiązana, kobieta wyglądała, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, co dalej. Twarz miała pustą, ręce bezwładnie leżały na stoliku. Nawet nie emanowała niepokojem ani rozpaczą, była raczej całkowicie zrezygnowana. Pustka, siedząca sobie u nich w barze. Strife to znał, Strife rozumiał aż za dobrze, każda sekunda przywoływała kolejne wspomnienia, kolejne uczucia, wszystkie te podłe chwile. Aż do mdłości. Ciężar zadawania pytań, uspokajania, stawiania na stole szybkich drinków i ogólnego przejmowania odpowiedzialności spoczął więc na Tifie.

Przypomniała o zdjęciu – Clara miała jedno przy sobie, w miarę świeże, sprzed kilku miesięcy. Sylvia wyglądała na nim na szczęśliwą, inaczej niż jej siostra, ewidentnie zmęczona. Z drugiej strony, kto by nie był, utrzymując siebie i dziecko w świecie po prawie-a-apokalipsie?

Były do siebie bardzo podobne (proste ciemnoblond włosy, szare oczy, delikatne, nieco zadarte nosy, wyraziste kości policzkowe, dodające urokowi kwadratowemu kształtowi twarzy; młodsza miała jeszcze długi, trójkątny, łagodnie zakończony podbródek, czyniący z niej prawdziwą piękność; starszej los tego drobiazgu poskąpił, miała lekko cofnięte, prostokątne zakończenie brody) i teraz, widząc dziewczynkę, Cloud zaczął sobie przypominać Clarę. Clara Faithbell. Raczej nieśmiała, wycofana, z nosem w książkach, dobrze się uczyła. Nauczyciele od początku uważali, że powinna iść na uniwersytet, mówili, że załatwią jej stypendium. Niewiele o niej wiedział. Oboje trzymali się na uboczu, lecz Clara nigdy nie padała ofiarą żartów czy napaści. Podziwiano jej wiedzę, Tifa zaś może nie była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale w tak małej miejscowości nie było wielkiego wyboru koleżanek, więc siłą rzeczy były w miarę blisko.

A teraz Clara przyszła do nich po pomoc. Musieli się wszyscy wziąć w garść. Odetchnął głęboko. Przed panną Faithbell stały dwa puste kieliszki, Tifa podawała już następny, próbując wydobyć jakieś strzępki rozsądnych informacji. Dziewczyny mieszkały w Saatie, miasteczku nieopodal Mideel, od prawie dziesięciu lat. W trzypokojowym mieszkaniu na parterze – Clara panicznie bała się pożarów i chciała mieć zawsze pewną drogę ucieczki. Dziewczyna przyjaźniła się z Gregiem, który prowadził organizację, zrzeszającą tych z Nibelheim, którym się udało przeżyć, nie należała jednak do niej, utrzymywała tylko serdeczne stosunki z paroma osobami. Sylvia chodziła do jednej z dwóch podstawówek w mieście, kończyłaby ją w tym roku. Chciała uczyć się dalej, siostra oczywiście ją namawiała, sama zaczynała zaoczne studia. Dużo pracy, oczywiście, ale teraz, kiedy Sylvia była już starsza i Clara przekonała samą siebie, że może zostawić ją niekiedy samą, że tamta nie zginie, kiedy ją na chwilę spuści z oczu, że może sobie wreszcie pozwolić...

W tym momencie kobieta nie mogła już opanować łkania. Nie, żeby Strife miał jej to za złe.

— Pomożemy ci — wymamrotał. — Ja... zadzwonię do ludzi. Jeszcze dzisiaj. Zaraz. WRO, ShinRa, Wutai, gangi z dawnych slumsów... cała ta Planeta nam coś wisi, mnie i Tifie. I cała ta Planeta będzie szukać Sylvii. Obiecuję.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: motto chwycone z _W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę_. Miłosza, tak.

**W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę**

W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę,  
Jest takie leśne jezioro ogromne,  
Chmury szerokie, rozdarte, cudowne  
Pamiętam, kiedy wzrok za siebie rzucę.

I płytkich wód szept w jakimś mroku ciemnym,  
I dno, na którym są trawy cierniste,  
Mew czarnych krzyk, zachodów zimnych czerwień,  
Cyranek świsty w górze porywiste.

Śpi w niebie moim to jezioro cierni.  
Pochylam się i widzę tam na dnie  
Blask mego życia. I to, co straszy mnie,  
Jest tam, nim śmierć mój kształt na wieki spełni


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud, mówiąc o całej Planecie, nie kłamał. Nie zamierzał też jednak spalić sprawy, od razu wprowadzając w nią armię. Śledztwa wymagają odrobiny taktu, ciszy, spokoju. Póki co zadzwonił do Vincenta i Shelke, prosząc o sprawdzenie wszystkich tropów – i nieinformowanie póki co Reeve'a. Sprawa była osobista, zbyt niejasna.

Jego intuicja potwierdziła się, kiedy przyszły pierwsze wieści od Shelke. Sylvia nie była jedyną porwaną osobą powiązaną z Nibelheim. Poza tym zaginęło dwoje innych ocalałych, też niestowarzyszonych w organizacji Grega – dlatego wieści nie dotarły do Strife'a – i czworo ludzi, których rodziny pochodziły z Nibelheim. Do tego jedną z kobiet „od Grega" ktoś bardzo nachalnie próbował poderwać w barze i namówić, by wsiadła z nim do samochodu. Zaczynał dostrzegać wzór. Jasny, wyraźny, wybitnie niepokojący.

Wiadomości od Shelke zastały go już w Saatie, gdzie właśnie był w trakcie zastraszania policji nakazem współpracy, podpisanym przez wszystkie szczeble władzy, od Edge'u i poziomu kontynentalnego począwszy, na bladym z przerażenia komisarzu z Mideel (opieczątkowane pismo robiło imponujące wrażenie) skończywszy. A wszystko nawet bez informowania Rufusa – reputacja Clouda, jego powszechnie znane powiązania i umiejętności same wystarczyły. Komendant był pewien, że przychodzi z polecenia czy to WRO, czy to ShinRy, więc dał mu pismo, kiedy tylko poprosił, nawet nie żądając wyjaśnień. Reszta ślepo się słuchała podpisu komendanta.

Oczywiście, tamten doniesie Rufusowi za dzień albo dwa, choćby niechcący, z ciekawości lub chęci przypodobania się. „A jak idzie śledztwo ulubionemu pieskowi waszej korporacyjnej mości?". Ale dzień-dwa przewagi powinny wystarczyć, a z turkami, które potem za nim przylecą, Strife da sobie radę.

Ostatnią osobę, która skrzywdziła jego miasto, zabił czterokrotnie – musiał zabić czterokrotnie – i co prawda nadal śnił o tym koszmary, jednak tych drani, którzy tym tazem podnieśli rękę na Nibelheim, też zabije. I milion razy, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Akta policyjne potwierdzały podejrzenia Clary. Śledztwo prowadzono raczej niestarannie. Cloud obstawiał, że jeden lub kilku gliniarzy siedzi w kieszeni u lokalnej grupy przestępczej, ta zaś albo jest wynajmowana przez jeszcze silniejszych graczy, albo sama z jakiegoś powodu zainteresowała się uchodźcami z Nibelheim. Nie miał jedynie żadnego pomysłu, dlaczego. Nie byli zamożni, nie mieli żadnej specjalnej wiedzy – to naukowcy ShinRy badali reaktory – większość z nich nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co tak naprawdę zniszczyło ich miasto. Nie byli groźni dla nikogo. Nie mogli przynieść zysku. Mało kogo w ogóle obchodziło ich istnienie. Po przemianach, kiedy wolno już było mówić, że do katastrofy w ogóle doszło, Greg założył to stowarzyszenie, żeby jakoś ich zbierać, mieć z nimi kontakt, może kiedyś wrócić... Zupełnie niegroźni ludzie. Niewinni. Dzisiaj tak samo, jak wtedy.

Tak samo, jak wtedy. Refren. Mantra. Piosenka, nieustannie rozbrzmiewająca w głowie kuriera, kiedy przeglądał akta. Jak wtedy.

Z rzeczonych akt wynikało, że przez te kilka dni śledztwo było prowadzone zgodnie ze wszystkimi procedurami, czyli bez krztyny wyobraźni bądź zaangażowania. Przeszukano teren – nie znaleziono ani ciała, ani dziewczynki, ani żadnych jej rzeczy. Przesłuchano nauczycieli i koleżanki – ustalono, że wracała, jak zwykle, ze swoją koleżanką, mieszkającą niecałe pół kilometra bliżej szkoły. To zawęziło trasę, na której mogło dojść do porwania – lub zboczenia z ustalonej drogi. Przesłuchano więc sąsiadów, którzy nic nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli, co akurat, wziąwszy pod uwagę porę, było całkiem prawdopodobne. Postarano się nawet o listę właścicieli pojazdów z okolic miasta (przy tych cenach benzyny na taki luksus mogło sobie pozwolić niewielu) i osób, które skorzystały w ciągu ostatnich dni z talonu na benzynę. Zostali wykluczeni, co też nie było dziwne: nawet normalni, praworządni obywatele zaopatrywali się obecnie głównie na czarnym rynku, dla przestępców zdobycie benzyny nielegalnie nie byłoby najmniejszym problemem. Ktoś musiał jednak obserwować dom, skoro wiedzieli, gdzie i kiedy zaplanować porwanie. Miasteczko nie było wielkie, obcy rzucałby się w oczy... Dawniej, upomniał się Cloud. Obecnie, po fali migracji związanej z kryzysem, małe wioski pęczniały od ludzi, robotników sezonowych, włóczęgów, osób po prostu szukających własnego miejsca. Obcy mógłby się wtopić w ten tłum. Tłum zwykle nigdzie nie zarejestrowany. Nie mieli nawet jak sprawdzić nazwisk. Poza tym, to mogła być robota miejscowych, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ten szalony brak kreatywności u śledczych oraz zbywanie matki.

Och, policja wypełniła swoje obowiązki, ale niespecjalnie pogrzebała w sprawie. Relacje z rozmów były pobieżne, pytania niespecjalnie wnikliwe, skupiające się na ostatnich kilku dniach. Nie przesłano danych innych okręgom, nie skoordynowano z nimi akcji poszukiwawczej. Co nie było błędem sensu stricto – w końcu zakładali, że to zwykłe zaginięcie, nie siatka porywaczy – ale przez to przegapili powiązania z innymi porwaniami... Jak zresztą wszystkie komendy, dopiero umiejętności Shelke, skupione na Nibelheim, połączyły zaginięcia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy w jedną całość.

Potajemnie robił dokumentom zdjęcia komórką (szpiegowski model, załatwiony z WRO, bez podsłuchów ShinRy, innych niż te normalne, na linii; taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję) i przesyłał wszelkie dane dziewczynie. Na pewno coś z nich wyciągnie. Od jego przybycia policja też zresztą się wzięła jakby ostrzej do roboty. Krążyli między półkami, sprawdzali stare sprawy, dzwonili, informowali Strife'a o dosłownie każdej czynności, każdym telefonie, każdym wypełnionym papierku. Proszę, ile zmienia jedno opieczątkowane pozwolenie, pomyślał mężczyzna z przekąsem.

Telefon do Cida i Barreta sprawił za to, że z Rocket Town jechała już tona najnowszego sprzętu dochodzeniowego. Pocztą lotniczą. Miejscowy technik, usłyszawszy tylko nazwy i możliwości przyrządów, prawie zemdlał z wrażenia, dosłownie błagając, by pozwolono mu chociaż dotknąć „zabawek". Na dotknięcie Cloud mógł pozwolić, ale obsługiwać zamierzał sam.

— Panie Strife — głos osobistej asystentki komisarza był słodki jak miód, zdecydowanie zbyt przymilny, ale ona sama, korpulentna szatynka, z zadartym nosem, piwnymi oczami i ewidentną słabością do wielkich, ekstrawaganckich pasków, sprawiała wrażenie raczej kompetentnej. — Przepytaliśmy nauczycieli i przyjaciół jeszcze, i sprawdziliśmy sieć, i okazało się, że Sylvia mówiła, że ma dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, że widzi tych samych ludzi na ulicy, nowych ludzi, jakby była obserwowana – tylko ona sądziła, że to jej paranoja, zwalała na swoją starszą, wiecznie spanikowaną siostrę, sądziła, że to z nią coś jest nie tak, więc nikt nie skojarzył – zresztą, parę tygodni temu zaczęła chodzić z chłopakiem, a jej problemy, psychiczne, jak sądziła, skończyły się nawet trochę wcześniej, a w tym związku była bardzo szczęśliwa i...

— I kto to powiedział pierwszy, kto potwierdził, kto jest tym chłopakiem?

Kobieta zastygła w pół słowa.

— Ja... sprawdzę w protokołach i dostarczę panu dane, ale kilka osób potwierdziło, w tym jedna nauczycielka...

Cloud westchnął.

— Akta są papierowe?

— Oszczędność energii to priorytet, proszę pana...

— Imię i nazwisko chłopaka. I czemu w poprzednich aktach nie ma nic, że był jej chłopakiem?

— To się nam wydawało... — głos jej drgnął, poczerwieniała. — Sądziliśmy, że to będzie niestosowne, zważywszy na jej wiek. No i to nie było takie... nic poważnego. To był właściwie bliższy przyjaciel.

— Ale Clara o nim nie wiedziała — zauważył z trzeźwym chłodem Strife.

Kobieta wyglądała teraz, jakby się chciała zapaść pod ziemię, nim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wszedł średniego wzrostu brunet, w którym najemnik rozpoznał jednego z oficerów prowadzących sprawę. Policjant był ewidentnie urażony obecnością obcego. Urażony albo przestraszony, poprawił się w myśli Cloud.

— Chłopak był trzy lata starszy, a Clara nadopiekuńcza. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na jej przeżycia, wszyscy to rozumiemy, ale takie są fakty. Sylvia miała cztery lata, kiedy zginęła ich rodzina. Ona niewiele pamięta i chyba dobrze, ona chce żyć, więc ucieka od opieki siostry, każdy z nas tak robił, ona jest w tym wieku...

— Pewnie — zgodził się Strife obojętnym tonem. — Sylvia chce żyć. Myśli pan, że bycie porwaną jej to ułatwia?

Facet się zamknął, odnotował z satysfakcją. Asystentka za to udzieliła wreszcie sensownej odpowiedzi na przynajmniej jedno pytanie:

— Dean Colour.

Teraz skojarzył imię i zapis rozmowy. Dean. Jego odpowiedzi były równie spokojne i niewiele wnoszące, jak reszty – fakt, że pytania nie pozwalały mu specjalnie rozwinąć skrzydeł, ale jak na człowieka, którego ukochana właśnie zaginęła, chłopak emanował nie tyle opanowaniem, ile obojętnością. Cloud wiedział, że niewielu ludzi wykazuje się przywiązaniem takim, jak jego własne czy Vincenta, ale też jednak niewielu jest tak bezdusznych jak Rufus, a co za tym idzie, pan Colour nie zachowywał się jak normalny człowiek. I to było z kolei dziwne, bo profesjonalista nie popełniłby tak oczywistego błędu.

Strife zanotował sobie, żeby raz jeszcze uważnie przeczytać protokół. Porównać z innymi. Zwrócić uwagę Shelke. Przepytać dokładniej świadków – jak wyglądały lęki małej, czy opisała, jak wyglądają osoby, które pojawiły się w jej otoczeniu, wszystko.

— Gdzie jest teraz Dean? Jak się zachowuje? — zapytał zamiast tego.

Ostatecznie pewne sprawy były priorytetowe.

— Nie pojawił się w szkole — przyznała dziewczyna. — Ale zważywszy na okoliczności, to przecież...

— A w domu? Mieszka w ośrodku dla uchodźców, prawda? Sprawdziliście, czy się nie wyprowadził? I kiedy się wprowadził? I co robił wcześniej?

— Nie możemy sprawdzić wszystkich mieszkańców — zaczął policjant, ale Cloud mu przerwał.

— Tak właściwie, to możecie. Ja mogę. I sprawdzimy. Ale chwilowo mam na myśli sprawdzenie chłopaka porwanej, oczywistego podejrzanego.

— O ile mała nie zwiała — przypomniał funkcjonariusz.

— Nie zwiała — odparł z całkowitą pewnością najemnik, przenosząc wreszcie wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. — Na to akurat mam dowody.

Obserwował go uważnie, szukając śladu lęku, zaniepokojenia, czegoś podejrzanego. Ale tamten tylko się zaperzył i trochę zdumiał, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Strife mógł ocenić... Nigdy nie był w tym tak dobry, jak Vicent albo Tifa, albo turki.

— Idźcie i sprawdźcie. I powiedźcie, że chcę z nim porozmawiać. Jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Nie ma pan prawa — zaczął policjant.

Asystentka natychmiast zaczęła go mitygować, Cloud poczuł za to przypływ sympatii do dzielnego człowieka, który się nie poddawał mocy ostemplowanych papierków. Odwaga tamtego nic jednak nie zmieniła, bo dziewczyna zaczęła przyciszonym tonem wyrzucać z siebie słowa-hasła: korporacja, sam Shinra, WRO, komenda główna w Edge'u, komenda główna drugiego kontynentu, wsparcie od wutajskiej ambasady, najnowszy sprzęt od Highwinda, niech pomyśli, ile się mogą nauczyć, po prostu patrząc na te cacuszka...

Funkcjonariusz przygasł i powiedział, że oczywiście, pójdzie sprawdzić, zaraz będzie miał informacje. Komórka Clouda zadzwoniła w tym samym momencie. Shelke. Machnął ręką, by mężczyzna został.

— Raporty pisane przez dwóch policjantów zawierają nieprawidłowości — poinformował go spokojny głos. — Fałszowali protokoły, znaczy. Nieudolnie. Program wychwycił podobieństwa w składni zdań i całej reszcie. Wykraczające poza zwykłą edycję tekstu. Coś ukrywają. Nazwiska: Davies, Johansonn. Prześlę ci dokładniejsze dane. Mogę też przysłać Vicenta.

— Jeszcze nie teraz. Dziękuję.

—Nie masz za co dziękować. Mam u ciebie wieczny dług, zapomniałeś? Wracam do pracy.

— Nie masz zleceń od Reeve'a?

— Poczekają. Jesteś wyżej na mojej liście priorytetów. Do widzenia.

Cóż, dwaj policjanci to za mało, by gang uznał sytuację w komendzie za opanowaną, więc pewnie mieli jeszcze kilka wtyczek. Davies był młody, niedoświadczony, sądząc po tym, jak kretyńsko rozegrał protokół Deana. Łatwo będzie go przycisnąć. Tyle dobrego.

Strife odłożył słuchawkę. Przez moment rozważał rzucenie policjantom promiennego uśmiechu, wątpił jednak, by gest wyszedł mu odpowiednio, więc zdecydował się na wzruszenie ramionami.

— Mam nowe, istotne informacje. Czeka nas wszystkich dużo pracy — oznajmił rzeczowo. — Let's mosey.


	3. Chapter 3

Tss, przecież ja to mam skończone praktycznie. Brzydki _Wiedźmin_, zapomina mnie o reszcie świata.

* * *

Świadkowie pamiętali, że składali nieco inne zeznania. Przesłuchano ich ponownie – właściwie, to Cloud przesłuchał osobiście. Kogo tylko mógł znaleźć, bo Dean zapadł się pod ziemię. Davies miał akurat wolne. Johansonn był na mieście. Strife, chwilowo przejmujący rolę głównodowodzącego, nakazał im absolutnie nic nie mówić, zacząć za to dyskretnie śledzić. Billingi miała mu podrzucić Shelke, bardziej szczegółowe detale powinien wydobyć od sponsora... od fundacji, która była miła, że pomagała wyposażyć komisariaty po katastrofie. Fundacja była powiązana z ShinRą, oczywiście – dlatego Strife odłożył to na nieco później, uznając, że ma pod dostatkiem ważniejszych tropów. Wolał odwlec moment, w którym dojdzie do konfrontacji z Rufusem.

A teraz było po północy. Maszyny Cida zbierały dowody: DNA chłopaka, lakier, ślady benzyny, krew, włosy, naskórek, cokolwiek. Rysy twarzy Sylvii mieliły wszystkie sieci informatyczne świata, dzięki Shelke. Informacje cały czas spływały, szeroką strugą. Coraz gorsze. Dean Colour zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania (oraz dokumenty) co kilka miesięcy – to jeszcze nie było dziwne w tych czasach. Ale jego obecności towarzyszyły zniknięcia dziewczyn; wyjazdy do pracy, po których urywał się kontakt, zaginięcia bezdomnych, uchodźców i prostytutek, tych, o których nikt nie dbał i nie zwracał uwagi. Chłopak musiał należeć do siatki handlarzy żywym towarem – ale dlaczego tym razem celem była Sylvia, ofiara wysokiego ryzyka? Wykolejeńców również w Saatie było wielu. Dean nie miał powodów, by ryzykować. Chyba, że tym razem chodziło o coś innego, nie zwykły handel, nie zwykłe burdele... Ktoś musiał płacić. Musiał płacić dużo, skoro Colour był gotów zaryzykować całe swoje życie, tożsamość i „pracę".

Wracał do punktu wyjścia. Co niezwykłego było w mieszkańcach Nibelheim? Co niezwykłego mogło być w ich rodzinach, w ludziach, którzy nigdy w życiu nawet nie widzieli gór na oczy...

DNA, szepnęło coś w jego głowie. Zmartwiał. DNA. Geny. Mała społeczność oddzielona od innych. Od pokoleń żyjąca obok wybijającego spod ziemi mako, przyzwyczajona do niego. Geny. Naukowcy. Potencjalnie ciekawy temat.

Zerwał się z krzesła. Jeśli to byli naukowcy, to mogli spokojnie przekupić i całe miasteczko. Byłym badaczom nieźle się wiodło w półświatku: produkowali narkotyki, kolejne uproszczone, wyniszczające kuracje a la SOLDIER, mające dostarczać superżołnierzy, a kończące się zwykle naćpanymi, agresywnymi, silniejszymi niż zwykle zbirami. Niektórzy jednak mieli laboratoria, mieli środki – oni mogli przeprowadzać prawdziwe mutacje, produkować prawdziwe potwory; nic na miarę SOLDIER, nie byli dość dobrzy (nie mieli Hoja, syknęło wspomnienie w głowie Clouda; zaraz je stłumił), niemniej półSOLDIER czy ćwierćSOLDIER nadal stanowił poważny problem. I wielką przewagę dla gangu, który go posiadał.

Badacze mieli pieniądze, wpływy, nadal byli w grze. Grupy, które wspierali, należały do najpotężniejszych na świecie. Prawie na pewno wiedzieli, że tu przyjechał, prawie na pewno zdążyli zareagować – cała sytuacja mogła być pułapką, uświadomił sobie z błyskiem przerażenia – a to oznaczało, że należało natychmiast znaleźć wszystkich zamieszanych policjantów. I objąć ochroną. Śledzenie nic tu nie da.

Po tajniakach przed mieszkaniem Daviesa nie było śladu. Co akurat było w porządku, sam dobierał ludzi. Wybrał tych najbardziej podejrzanych i cichaczem podrzucił im pluskwy, nadajniki, różne elektroniczne cacuszka. Nie w porządku było to, że owe tony najbardziej zaawansowanej elektroniki ktoś najwyraźniej wyłączył. Klnąc, przeskakując po trzy stopnie, Cloud wpadł na drugie piętro i nie bawiąc się w pukanie czy inne zbędne ceregiele, wyważył drzwi.

W środku była kobieta. Kobieta oraz wszystkich trzech tajników i Davies, a nawet Johansonn. Panowie skrępowani, półnadzy leżeli na podłodze. Pani stała nad ni, przerzucając w dłoni materię, sądząc z obrażeń mężczyzn: ognistą. Opanowaną mistrzowsko. Rzuciła mu teraz twarde spojrzenie – bardzo podobne do tego, które widział u Tify, tylko bardziej znużone, mniej emocjonalne.

— To pan. Tak myślałam, że się pan końcu pojawi. Proszę, niech pan odłoży broń – niewielu ludzi na tej planecie może mnie zabić, pan właśnie tak i nie chcę z panem walczyć.

— A czemu ja mam nie chcieć walczyć z tobą? Skoro mogę cię zabić? — stal była w głosie Clouda.

I trochę zainteresowania, bo dziewczyna zdecydowanie niecodzienna. W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie kopnęła jednego z leżących w brzuch, mocno, po czym uniosła rękaw koszuli, aż po łokcie. Blizna na ręce – brzydka, koślawa, źle zarośnięta.

— Pamiątka po drobiazgu, który we mnie zainstalował Hojo — oznajmiła nieznajoma tak spokojnie, że aż apatycznie; nastąpiła obcasem na stopę Daviesa, kości trzasnęły. — Nie walczę z innymi ofiarami eksperymentów. Nigdy. Nawet z tym, co nazywacie potworami. Ścigamy tych samych ludzi, tylko że ja robię to od paru lat, mam znacznie większą wiedzę. Przydam się.

— Czy pani właśnie torturuje? — spytał Cloud, całkiem życzliwie zresztą; fakt, że przeszedł na formę grzecznościową był widomym dowodem wstępnej serdeczności.

Kobieta nieuważnie potwierdziła, wyciągając rękę.

— Felicia Vaar. Pan wybaczy, ale nie będę udawała, że nie znam pańskiego nazwiska.

Wzruszył ramionami. Nazwisko Felicii Vaar też znał, oczywiście – prowadziła liczne kampanie na rzecz ofiar eksperymentów, żądała zmian w prawie, objęcia ochroną prawną istot narodzonych i zmutowanych poprzez eksperymenty, pikietowała przed prywatnymi galeriami z dziełami bio-artu. Kiedy spojrzała na niego, podchodząc do światła, nawet ją rozpoznał (długie czarne włosy, związane w kucyk, zielone oczy, ostry podbródek, mocno zaznaczone kości policzkowe) i potaknął, dając znać, że wierzy. Więźniowie się desperacko telepali na podłodze. Zakneblowani, spostrzegł Strife.

— Nie pyta ich pani? — spytał.

Teraz przyszła jej kolej na zbycie kwestii potrząśnięciem ramion.

— Wiem, kto ich przekupił. Mniej więcej. Parę szczegółów się przyda, taak... Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz niech chłopcy poznają, co to gniew ofiar — uśmiechnęła się z widocznym przymusem. — Pan też był opozycjonistą, prawda? Nie będzie mi pan próbował wygłaszać kazań? Nie zabiję ich.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie jestem hipokrytą. Zostawiam to Shinrze. Ale ja potrzebuję konkretnych informacji... Szukam znajomej. Sylvii. Sylvii Faithbell. Jak mi powiedzą, gdzie jest, obrócę się na pięcie i zapomnę, że kiedykolwiek tu byłem.

— Oni nie wiedzą — stwierdziła autorytatywnie dziewczyna. — Oddali ją tym skurwielom od Kierka – taki jeden skurwysyn w białym kitlu – i tyle widzieli. Nawet ich imion nie znają, mieli proste znaki rozpoznawcze, połówka banknotu, takie tam... Oni nie wiedzą. Trzeba rozbić ich struktury tutaj, najlepiej na całej wyspie, to przyciągnie uwagę. Zależy panu tylko na małej? — zapytała nagle.

Cloud nie był głupcem ani ufnym człowiekiem (jeśli to nie to samo). Nawet jeśli praca społeczna Felicii dawała jej pewne... referencje, to ujawnianie swoich końcowych celów zdecydowanie nie było rozsądnym posunięciem.

— Czemu pani pyta?

— Bo jeśli tylko na niej, to sposób jest prosty. Zatrzymać kilka najbliższych transportów narkotyków i jeszcze broni, dla pewności. Straty wyniosą kilkadziesiąt milionów, to wystarczy, by byli gotowi negocjować. Dziewczynę powinni za taką cenę zwrócić. Ale jeśli dobrze się domyślam pańskich motywów, to to niczego na dłuższą metę nie zmieni.

— Bo?

— Bo oni potrzebują ludzi z Nibelheim. Teoria naukowa do potwierdzenia, jak to zwykle z tą swołoczą. Może wyłączą Faithbellów ze swojej listy, ale inni ludzie z pańskiego miasta nadal będą celem. I kilkoro z nowego Nibelheim, w ramach próby porównawczej.

— Już porwali. Dwie dziewczyny. Miały pojechać do pracy, ale od kilku tygodni nie ma z nimi kontaktu — mruknął Cloud; jeśli Felicia należała do wrogów, to i tak o tym wiedziała.

— Sam więc pan widzi. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, panu zależy na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa wszystkim mieszkańcom. Może nawet, w porywie szlachetności, zakończeniu tego procederu raz na zawsze i zakopaniu tych skurwieli metry pod ziemią, razem z ich laboratoriami. Ale nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o Nibelheim, to kilka transportów nie pomoże. Ścigam ich od lat. Ta sprawa ich ekscytuje – uważają, że w waszym genomie może być klucz do stworzenia nowego Sephirotha. Albo pana. Albo nawet lepszych wojowników.

Strife'a na moment zamurowało. Gdyby umiał kląć tak soczyście i pięknie jak Barret czy Cid, właśnie by to zrobił, nie potrafił wszakże, więc tylko przymknął oczy, odruchowo potarł kark tak mocno, że prawie go sobie przetrącił, a potem zacisnął zęby i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Jeśli to panu pomoże, proponuję, by pan się przyłączył — zaproponowała Vaar, przetrącając kolano Daviesowi (materia wzmacniająca, uznał najemnik, normalnie człowiek nie miałby dość siły przy tak małym rozmachu).

— Nie torturuję ludzi. W AVALANCHE'u, kiedy przyszedłem, byliśmy już po stronie ratowania świata i akcji stricte wojskowych. Poza tym, teraz mamy jakby prywatny dom dziecka i fundację zajmującą się sierotami. Odwykłem od przemocy — mruknął Cloud.

— Zbyt wcześnie — prychnęła kobieta. — Ale cieszę się z pańskiego beztroskiego szczęścia.

Coś w uwadze naprawdę zakłuło, coś podobnego do słów Rufusa... uciekanie od odpowiedzialności. Wybieranie prywatności, gdy sprawy publiczne ciągle wymagały obecności Strife'a, gdy Planeta potrzebowała jego wsparcia. Zmienił więc temat na zdecydowanie bardziej palący, a przy tym wygodniejszy.

— Mówiła pani, że ma informacje.

— Nie dość informacji. Wiem mniej więcej kto i gdzie, znam trasy przerzutowe, umiem rozpoznać, który z profesorów czy asystentów cię szył po wyglądzie szwów, wiem, kto w jakim laboratorium przeprowadzał jakie zbrodnie, wiem, jakie informacje wyciekły, co się nie zgadza w danych, kto mniej więcej może być odpowiedzialny... Ale główne laboratoria i miejsce, gdzie trzymają porwanych ludzi, dobrze ukrywają. Praktycznie nikt nie ma do nich dostępu, nikt kogo mogę złapać ja. Nawet informacje korporacji są niewystarczające, po Meteorze tyle się pozmieniało... Ale tak, mam szeroką wiedzę. Tylko musimy ustalić, co będzie naprawdę potrzebne. Śniadanie o dziesiątej panu pasuje?

— A teraz mam tak po prostu wyjść?

— Niech mi pan zostawi listę informacji, którą mam wydostać. Zajmę się tym. — Przechyliła głowę. — Pan mnie nie wyda, prawda?

— Ci ludzie mogą być potrzebni w śledztwie — przypomniał trzeźwo Strife.

— Będę idealnie gotowi do śledztwa. Obiecuję — teraz głos dziewczyny brzmiał manieryczną, teatralną niewinnością małego dziecka. — Trochę materii leczniczej potrafi zdziałać cuda.

— Nie odtworzyć kości.

Materia miała swoje ograniczenia. Dosyć dużo ograniczeń. Świetnie radziła sobie z ranami czy sińcami. Skomplikowane złamania mogły już ją przerosnąć, kości się źle zrastały. Na choroby i nowotwory nie mogła poradzić zgoła nic. Ze wszystkich znanych sobie żywych, Cloud był jedynym, który mógł idealnie odtworzyć kość, nawet po najgorszym urazie, ale to po tym wszystkim, co zrobił dla Planety i przy wsparciu Aerith, więc w drodze wyjątku (gdyby Shinra nie ukrywał się przed nim przez te dwa lata, jego prezydencka stopa byłaby w idealnym stanie i miałby o kilka ataków szałów miesięcznie mniej, bo odpadłyby mu te, które wywoływała w nim konieczność korzystania niekiedy z kuli).

— Nie dbam o to, czy po moim leczeniu będą jeszcze kiedyś sprawni. Mają tylko być żywi. Stabilnie żywi. Mogę panu dać słowo, że będą.

— Słowo — powtórzył Strife, przyglądając się, jak Felicia katuje jednego z obstawiających Johansonna tajniaków.

Kobieta złapała jego spojrzenie.

— Nie skrzywdziłabym nigdy nikogo, na kim te szuje eksperymentowały. Nigdy. Nie złamałabym słowa danego komuś, kto musiał to przeżyć. Nie oszukałabym ani nie okłamała. Nie musi mi pan teraz wierzyć. Może pan tutaj zostać całą noc, jeśli mi nie ufa, i osobiście monitorować im tętno. — Teraz jej uśmiech zaczął wyglądać prawdziwiej, trochę zawadiacko. — Pójdziemy wtedy prosto stąd na śniadanie, chyba że da mi pan sekundę na przebranie się. Zna pan tu jakieś miłe lokale z dobrymi śniadaniami? Pewnie tak, jako kurier...

— Coś pokroju baru mlecznego – tak. Na rogu Kwiatowej i Miodowej. — Rozmowa robiła się nieco surrealna, zwłaszcza w kontekście na wpół omdlałych więźniów, jednak to nawet Strife'owi odpowiadało, przywykł już do dziwności w swoim życiu. — Ale jeśli wolałaby pani coś eleganckiego... — zawiesił głos.

Panna Vaar, jaką kojarzył z prasy, była gotowa znosić spartańskie warunki dla dobra sprawy, lecz była również widywana w najdroższych restauracjach, na rozmowach z prawnikami oraz biznesmenami.

— Dobry bar mleczny nie jest zły. Gdybym potrzebowała eleganckiego lokalu, zadzwoniłabym do Rufusa. To zostaje pan, czy widzimy się o dziesiątej na rogu?

I Cloud, z powodów, których sam do końca nie rozumiał, uznał właśnie, że to nonszalanckie wspomnienie Rufusa, zamiast wzbudzić w nim niepokój oraz ciężką paranoję, ostatecznie przeważyło szalę w stronę zaufania. Może dlatego, że Felicia mogła go znać ze swojej działalności politycznej, więc rzecz sama w sobie nie budziła podejrzeń, a niewielu ludzi nie bało się, ot tak, rzucić imienia młodego Shinry. Wobec czego mężczyzna spokojnie się odwrócił i wyszedł.


End file.
